Aclana
|head_of_government=Akor Kalanaff |head_of_state= |head_of_military= |legislative_branch= |executive_branch= |judicial_branch= |population=4,878,932 (2016) |area=13,938 (km2) |capital_city=Zuberich |major_cities= |major_religions=*Josephism *Aaronism |currency=Ac |language=Aclanese |demonym=Aclan |predecessor=Baraton |successor= |formed= |founded=1875 |dissolved= }}Aclana, officially the Democratic Republic of Aclana, is a nation in central Damalias. Aclana is a part of the Kalans Region, with Scena and Pavion. It borders Scena, Avgrov, Avrenburg and the Grand Valerius States. Since 1976, the republic has been restored in Aclana. The current president is Akor Kalanaff, who has been elected in 2017. Aclana declared its independence during the Baratonian Schism, following the example of several other Baratonian regions which had declared independence in the years before. Aclana successfully won its independence and established a democratic government. Aclana then found itself at war again with its neighbour, Pavion, but won the war with Avgrov's intervention. The Great War barely missed Aclana, and what followed was a period of economic depression and isolation, until an Alinist regime was established in 1931 loyal to Avgrov. However, the republic was restored in 1976, when Avgrov broke with the and Soviet influence became nil. Since then, Aclana is part of a trade union with Pavion and Scena. In 2017, Akor Kalanaff was elected president of Aclana. History Baratonian Schism In 1873, the first Baratonian nations had declared independence from Baraton, setting the example for several more to follow. Aclana was the fifth nation to declare independence from Baraton, following Pavion. Unlike several other Baratonian nations, Aclana was more than prepared to pull their weight in procuring their independence, and the majority of the Aclan army was sent to support the Avgrovan and Tavrian forces, which were actively fighting the central government. With the inability of the Aclan army to defend itself properly, Pavion occupied territory claimed by Aclana as part of Pavion. This set the two nations on crash course, which would culminate less than fifty years later in the Kalan Crisis. By 1978, several more nations had declared their independence from Baraton, and the central government collapsed, partitioning the remaining land between Alurin-Dertabin, and a survivor of the Valkalonian Civil War, Teurin. This would become a topic of debate several times, primarily between Avgrov and Teurin. With the evident failure of the monarchy and the ti Daran dynasty, Aclana refused to become a kingdom. Instead, it became one of the first republics in Damalias. Between the Schism and the Crisis The Baratonian Schism would set the political climate for years to come, and would draw the permanent borders of Damalias for a long time. With the exception of Avgrov, Tavra and Aclana, the Baratonian nations refused to acknowledge eachother out of spite of their existence. However, almost all of them sought the approval of the international community, primarily Tanachaki and Arkasia, which with the fall of Baraton, now made up the bulk of Damalias. However, the fall of Arkasia soon taught the Baratonian nations to look to themselves to become great. With that, Avgrov quickly presented itself as a major power, now the largest nation in Damalias. Avgrov was however not the only major power to rise out of the ashes, Teurin and Alurin-Dertabin soon followed. This would soon prove accurate, as two out of the three would get involved with the coming Kalan Crisis between Pavion, Scena and Aclana. Before the war however, the Kalan nations looked to Avgrov for its security, which Avgrov gladly obliged to be. Category:Articles by Nicktc Category:Nations